


They All Kissed the Bride

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: 48 Rules [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen return from their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They All Kissed the Bride

The bad thing about coming home from the honeymoon is that Jared and Jensen now need to sort through all of the gifts and write "Thank You" notes. Jared is not looking forward to this as there's a pile of gifts nearly to the ceiling of their bedroom. Jensen, on the other hand, is nearly giddy with excitement, like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Oooh!" Jensen grabs a rectangular package off the pile and rips at the paper.

Jared poises his pen on a notepad he'd grabbed so they could make this easier. Unfortunately, Jensen isn't quite on board with this plan as he throws the wrapping paper across the room.

"Oops!" Jensen leans off the bed and grabs the card, reading it aloud.

_Congratulations. Again. Let's hope this one lasts.  
-Christian_

"And it's a toaster," Jensen adds, holding up the box.

"We already have one of those," Jared says dryly, but marks it down anyway.

Jensen selects another box, actually reading the card first this time.

_He seems like a good guy. All the best, Jaime_

"And it's a toaster!" Jensen waves the box a bit and grins.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jared sighs.

"This one looks good!" Jensen exclaims, grabbing a slightly larger box.

_I'm sure you'll find some use for this. Love, Wentworth_

"It's a… toaster!" Jensen repeats for what seems like the millionth time.

Jared sighs and watches Jensen pick another box. It's smaller, so he's hoping it's something different.

_For the man that has everything. I wish you the best, darling. Lloyd._

"Oh, another toaster!"

"Really? Seriously? That guy is a billionaire. And he sends a toaster?!" Jared gapes in disbelief.

"How do you think these guys stay rich?" Jensen laughs before picking up another box.

_Sent on behalf of JDM._

"What?" Jared grabs the card, flipping it over to see if there are any other clues or words. But there's nothing.

"Hmm, another toaster. A cheap model though. I would expect nothing less from Jeffrey Dean," Jensen sighs, tossing the box over the side of the bed.

"Please don't tell me that every single gift is a toaster," Jared pleads as Jensen picks up another box.

Thankfully, it's a crystal vase. The rest of the gifts are similarly extravagant and Jared's hand is starting to cramp writing everything down. As he's wringing out his hand, Jensen picks up the last gift, an envelope. But instead of opening it, he hands it to Jared.

"You don't want to open this one?" Jared asks as he takes it.

"No, it's addressed to you. Open it!" Jensen demands when Jared hesitates.

_Welcome to the Future Ex-Husbands of Jensen Club! Hope you enjoy the toasters!_

That's it. No signature, no nothing.

"What is it?" Jensen asks, trying to read over Jared's shoulder.

"Apparently your exes have a sense of humor," Jared laughs, showing the note to Jensen.

Jensen grabs it and tosses into the trash. "Won't be needing that."

"No?" Jared asks with a teasing smile.

After kissing Jared softly, Jensen looks into Jared's eyes, the adoration in them clear. "Nope. I'm not letting you go."


End file.
